We Like Ross
by lux.astraea
Summary: Set after 'The Poison Sky'. The Doctor makes a decision and breaks a rule. For the better, of course. Hints of Ten/Ross. Yes, you read that right! R&R is love!


A/N: While this is set after _The Poison Sky_, it doesn't take into account that Martha ends up on the TARDIS. Lets just pretend that didn't happen, okay? Written for dancydreamer on LJ, who tempted the muse with, of all things, a Dr Who bunny! loves

**''We Like Ross''**

x.X.X.x

If there was one thing that was handy about being the last Time Lord in existence it was the ability to bend the rules a bit.

After all, who was to know?

He tried not to, really. It didn't do much good to the time line all the zipping about and meeting people, affecting their choices, changing the course of history and all that.

One of the big rules, the deal breakers you could say, was about time lines. You should never cross over someone's time line, and NEVER EVER cross your own.

Which was why what the Doctor had just done was best pushed under the carpet, really.

Stepping outside onto the tarmac he had a quick check for his past self and Donna. Neither being found, he grinned and, like a child who's managed to sneak out to play for longer than they're really allowed, made his way over to the back entrance to the ATMOS factory.

x.X.X.x

"Doctor?" came a voice from behind him as he peered around a corner trying to avoid his past self again.

"Er... yes! That's me, that's my name, what can I do for you?" he answered, inwardly swearing for being caught before he'd done what he'd come to do.

"Well, didn't I just...?" the UNIT guard trailed off, looking confused.

"See me go somewhere else?" he finished, gesturing some place over his shoulder with one hand.

"Yeah."

"Well, yes you did, technically speaking but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to mention it to anyone. Trade secret you see."

"Uh, right," the guard answered, brow drawn together even more.

"Well, don't let me get in your way, I'm sure you've got something to do," the Doctor said moving across the corridor and out of the man's way. "Oh, and could you send Ross this way if you see him? I need him for a minute."

The guard nodded and carried on down the corridor, gun in hand.

Sighing in relief, the Doctor resumed his watching of the corridor, pausing only to check the time and frown at nothing in particular.

x.X.X.x

He'd just settled down to a nice cup of tea ('liberated' from the ATMOS staff kitchen), when Ross bounded round the corner, obviously looking for him.

"Ross!" the Doctor said, a smile evident in his voice. Putting down his tea, he closed some of the distance between them and then paused, considering.

"You needed me?" Ross prompted.

"Yes, I have a question to ask. Though I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I wouldn't presume..." the Doctor trailed off, beginning to doubt his decision.

"Well? What is it?" Ross asked, shifting a backpack on his shoulder.

"How would you like to come with me?" There. He'd said it. Though possibly not in the best way, considering the look on Ross's face.

"...Pardon?"

"Oh, well I just thought that, you know, you handled the Sontaran thing pretty well – potato based insults aside – so I just thought I'd ask. See if you wanted to see more... stuff." Dear Lord he was _rambling_.

Ross didn't answer straight away and the Doctor pulled back, taking a sip out of his mug and wondering how quickly he could get out of the building. That window looked like a semi-decent escape route for the desparate...

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay," Ross repeated, smiling at him. "Though I have to tell you right now this is probably the craziest things I've ever agreed to. I mean, I don't even know where you want me to _go_..."

"Oh, well haven't decided yet, but that's all part of the fun. Come on!" Grabbing Ross' wrist, he pulled the man towards the back exit of the factory, eyes on the lookout for either himself or Donna-from-the-past.

x.X.X.x

"Where are we going?" Ross asked after ten minutes of people dodging and doubling back. They'd only just managed to exit the factory and seemed to be heading toward one of the spaces between the containers in the back of the ATMOS factory yard.

"You'll see," the Doctor teased, happy now he had got what he'd travelled over his own (as well as other peoples) time line for.

Rounding the corner, the Doctor stopped in front of the TARDIS and grinned at Ross. "Here we are then."

"A Police Box?"

"Sort of. Come on, Donna's inside somewhere. She said something about changing clothes though, so no idea how long she'll be." He opened the TARDIS door and gestured for Ross to go inside.

Moving to enter the TARDIS Ross paused, standing toe-to-toe with the Doctor. "Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Oh, well you see," replied the Doctor, tilting his head to one side as if in thought. His eyes moved, taking in Ross' features, stopping at his lips. It didn't go unnoticed. "We _like_ Ross."

With a grin, the Doctor pushed Ross backwards into the TARDIS and shut the door.

x.X.X.x


End file.
